bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wahpah
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration "Hacked?" You gave the password of your account away. To Aha. I'm sympathetic to your plight, but what in the Nine Divides did you think was going to happen, Wah? Azure Dragoon 21:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :ur not seriously blaming me?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 00:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC)'' ::I'd hope not--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 00:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC)'' Calm down, it's the Internet. You are far too upset about this. You seem to be under the impression that I exist to cause you suffering, and I have no idea where this came from. What's this irrational fear of Nyan, Xander, Pan, and me that you suddenly have? I don't even remember the Aha incident that you mentioned, but if you seriously left because you were afraid of being made fun of, I'm inducing a reality check. Everyone makes fun of everyone, it's the INTERNET. It's all done in jest. That "cool points" thing that you were mad about? It was a sodding joke. I'm never seriously going to say that over an anime character. You're right, I don't understand why you can't stand us, because it's completely unjustified. Your reaction when Nyan entered the chatroom was completely hostile and uncalled for, and that pissed me off. You have absolutely no room to accuse us of bullying after attacking first like that. It's unfair on every possible level. :I don't want to tell you how to think, I want you to snap out of this victim complex and return to your senses. Nobody's out to get you, you don't need to move to another chat just to badmouth several people behind their backs because that's what you mistakenly believe is happening to you. All it's doing is alienating the community. Azure Dragoon 23:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed that you apparently hate me, and I am wondering why. Honestly, I thought we were on good terms before you left, and the only time I ever really didn't like you was today. I don't know why you seem to think that I always talked behind you back, or was mean to you, or something. I find your hatred of me pretty much entirely unfounded. --The Raven Master 00:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Pan, I'm trying to negotiate here. Geez. Wah, if you're having issues in real life that I'm not aware of, I can't comment on them. However, I will say that being on the Internet to get away from hateful comments is like being in the middle of ocean on a rowboat to get away from water. You can try and ignore it, but it's there, and in enormous amounts. The only way to progress from there is to not only accept the fact that there is water, but that it's not actually affecting you. Once you realize that, you're good to go. It took me a while to grasp this myself, but at some point you just have to realize not to take the Internet seriously. I wouldn't be so foolish as to say "Don't be sad", as you are the one in charge of that. All I'm doing is asking that you consider it. As far as you can't exactly say "guess I like you now", why not? I do that all the time. Make a hasty judgement, realize the mistake, apologize, and then we're cool. Hell, that was how me and the entire chat met in the first place. It's not difficult. As far as you alienating the community, I meant what I said. Whether you isolate yourself or not, your comments still have an impact. People get angry, and it stirs conflict. All the conflict constantly surrounding the community has gotten boring and I wish to resolve it. Seeing as how you're upset, I won't blame you for the outburst. Just take a moment to calm down, and we can move on. Azure Dragoon 00:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) You honestly have nothing to worry about from me. I've mellowed out as far as judging articles goes, and I'd like to take you up on your offer of judging my stuff. I made one character that has pretty much no comments on it, it's the only article I've got so you can always judge that in absolutely any manner you'd like. Azure Dragoon 00:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well as you know, I am a perfectionist, so any minor flaws are still flaws nonetheless, feel free to give me every bit of your opinion regarding the abilities and Zanpakuto. Azure Dragoon 00:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wah. Me and Sadow are starting a massive RP, and would like you to post therein. Here's the link:http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/A_Day_Worth_Remembering Thank you. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 22:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Update. Posted on Wages. Already informed Crow. Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 10:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Watcha/Wahpah Hey there "Wahpah" I have been gone for a while, but I must admit it was great. Well, the reason for this message is to find if your are doing okay. Yes, I still consider you a friend. Hope you are faring well~! [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 18:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I Want To Die. If I had to pick one of the days in where I feel like the scum scraped off of the sidewalk and tossed into a garbage can so carelessly, it would be this one. A few months ago, I had recieved my report card. Oh, how happy I was, expecting myself to do so well! My mother would be proud of me, and I'd probably recieve some video games as gifts! Ah, do you think of me as naive for having such high expectations of myself? Looking back on it, I think I was acting a bit foolish at the time. But, I had sworn to myself that I would do better this year, that I wouldn't fall to the same fates as I had done the last school years! It was necessary to think that I would succeed those past failures! I open my report card up.... ...and see a 1.3 as my G.P.A. I couldn't even look at it for more than a few seconds before I ripped it up and threw it in the Recycling Bin (with my teacher not noticing). My mother doesn't need to see such crap labeled on a piece of paper, don't you agree? I had wanted to wait until I had improved to show her any report card at all. But I had to keep telling my mother that my report card just wasn't out yet in order to stall for time. It seemed like all was going well... Until she actually got in contact with the school. The first step I took into my house, all she had to do was ask - and that's when I was brutally punched back into reality. Because of my rash decision, I am now banned from further usage of my computer, and if I don't get grades back up soon, my mother will lock it up in her own closet. Then again, even if I showed the report card to her, I doubt the results would've been any different. I lied to my mother about getting good grades, about the report card in general - and now I'm paying the price. Now, she hates me even more, and she doesn't even give a damn about my depression. I guess it just shows how useful I am to the world. Good-bye for now, and possibly forever. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 13:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Help requested Hello, I am the member Twilight Despair 5 and I request your help please. As most of the members of the Gravity Force are busy with rps, or character edits for the Head Adminstrator''s Sei and he other Head Adminstrator Ten's which I am not taking part of rp challenge to the Gravity force I need a small amount of your time please. As I read you are a editor on several wikias; than can you tell me if my character Chaos is worded to where its is clear that it is used for only referrences and not for rping with. Now Chaos other than the saying warning paragraph about it there is not actually character data there yet. I thank you for this and apologize for asking this of someone that I don't know, as you can say no and I will repect than. Well until your reply later.Td5 04:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Nighty Hey Wapah* Sorry I haven't communicated with you on a long time... School and what-not is getting tough! Anyhow, just checking for you fare. Also any other Wikia you edit in? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 18:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Worst then tomorrow but better than yesterday... Hey do you read Rosario + Vampire? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 21:10, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Oh, do you really mean it? o.o Well, thanks! Tbh, I haven't even began a fanfiction/RPG, and don't even know if I ever intend to do so. Unfortunately, I have this bad habit of never being able to finish anything, except one fanfiction, so I really don't want to begin another until I'm sure. I do like my characters though, and strive to make them as little Sue-ish as possible, so it's nice hearing that from you. :D (Oh, and one a random note, I've read Bitter Virgin too, a looong time ago, it's probably one of the few mangas/any account in general that are actually able to show the realities/effects of rape on a person). Appleblossom 02:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Appleblossom It's Marise, and I'm glad you like her. :D Whenever I look over her personality though, I feel like I have too many traits going on and that it doesn't flow together well. (And is there such thing as a character being over-flawed?) I'm actually shocked that Angelica isn't everyone's favorite character, in fact, some people have told me they hate her! I'm shocked! And it's not only her, I actually sympathize/like every naughty/bad character I come across, I just feel they're misunderstood. ^^ Or just really bad, but still awesome. (And these types don't include villainous-type characters.) And they should continue to make the old Rugrats episodes, it was the smartest idea Nickelodeon had, because cartoons nowadays are just trash. (Well, the majority of them). In fact, sometimes I watch Rugrats episodes with my little brother on YouTube, it's really nostalgic. And a merry Christmas to you too. :) (Though there's still an hour and a half left here until Christmas). Appleblossom 04:38, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Appleblossom I like Mashiro too, but I had to get used to seeing her at first, I mean the lime green hair was like...whoa. o.o But she's a great character, I love her childish/whiny attitude and the spats with Kensei. In fact, the Vizard are my favorite part of Bleach, so I hope they come back in the anime/manga again. :( Oh, enjoying the break so far, just kind of lazing around and doing my schoolwork...slowly, but surely. Phew, well that's a relief character-wise, actually I kinda freaked out, because I was thinking, "Oh wait, but there's even more that I didn't put under her personality!" and was getting really worried, lol. Thanks again. ^.^ Appleblossom 22:41, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Appleblossom Hello. Hello, I am Twilight Despair 5 nice to meet you Wahpah. If its not too much trouble, do you have a few seconds to spare?Td5 02:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Now I have used http://www.nihongodict.com/ and for the most part it works. However, this time I cannot seem to find a good transition for Holy Demons of Destruction. One of my Gravity Force friends loves demons, devils, and Demonic spirit beings. So I thought, it would make a good gift to make a new bred of them. Just I cannot find a good transition and I read you are a good editor. So I took a guess is that, you might know a transition or a place to find one.Td5 02:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help, but I have just found it I just had to use nihongodict.com again its Seima no Hametsu (Holy Demon of Destruction).Td5 02:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) hey Would you like to do an RP with me? Grizzaka 00:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Not forsaken yet Hey Wahpah. Have been a long time huh? Sorry I haven't been on touch, but so many things going on. Don't worry you're a friend and I can't forget about those easily. So, how you been? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 17:22, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi How you doin I am wondering could I have your opinion on two of my charatcers them being Setsuhiro and Ankoku (Though with him he is still in progress, but maybe what you think of him so far.) If you don't want to look I understand. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 05:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Glad you enjoyed reading Dorothy, I like to think she's one of my more interesting characters. Hey if you ever want to RP, give me a holler, I'd be glad to. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) At the moment, I have: *Longwei Chuangzuo who is an Academy Student, an exceptionally good one, but on par with a Seated Officer of 10th seat or lower. *Ishida Ryuichi is between Lieutenant level and Captain level. *All my other characters are at least as strong as a Captain or more powerful. Iwanaga obviously being my strongest character. Kenshin and Tsuchimikado are roughly Aizen-class, while Dorothy, is Byakuya-class. *Where and what are synonymous with each other, and depending on what character you make, we can decide on where to take the battle and develop a storyline from there. Believe me, I know the feeling, whenever I get into an RP my characters almost always have a reason for being in that situation to faciliate the meeting. If you notice, most of my characters tend to follow a theme as well. My suggestion to you is, if you want to create a Shinigami powerhouse, thats fine, Kenshin and he, or even Tsuchimikado could have any number of reasons for meeting one another. If you wanted to create a rogue, then or any other race thats fine too. I have Diabolus, or if need be I can create another character. Whatever works. And I hope you noticed that I said RP, it doesnt have to include a battle, if you wanted to just roleplay (without fighting), thats fine too. But most people want to battle, rather than progress a storyline. Its easier to do, and Bleach is primarily a shounen series, with the focus being on battles to progress the storyline. But we dont have to follow that either. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I have no preference for whom I use. But since you expressed some interesting against Dorothy, and I do want to RP more with her, than I suppose thats fine too. And yes, most of the time, its generally one author whose the "GM" of sorts who directs things, while the other reacts to whats going on. But that generally happens because only one author has a clear goal of where they want to take the story. Think of it...as an RP battle, but instead of our characters fighting. Its our characters using the...plot as weapons. Like a game of chess, but we're using people, and events to get the desired result. The biggest obstacle to this is the goals and motivations of the characters invovled. Its why I generally dont like Heroic or Good characters as a rule. Most of the time, they only thing they can do is react to the events playing out. Because thats what good guys do. They fight a rising or existing evil, and once peace is achieved they settle back into a sense of normalcy. But RPing in this way is not so much a problem of the RPers itself as the medium (ie this site), but thats not its fault, its just the only way we can RP. What I would prefer to happen (but that requires quite a bit of trust on both parties), is that both authors enact their own plots and/or try to foil the others. In this scenerio both authors would have to have a great deal of respect for one another and be trusted that they would not only acknowledge the other authors actions, but to create reasonable results from those actions. They would also have to understand that sometimes they must fail, and at times, failure or tragedy could be necessary to further the plot. But not in a cliched way. It would be very difficult and require a great deal of dedication on both parties to do it. Its probably why its so rarely done. Dorothy and Tsuchimikado are currently the most prone to getting directly involved and starting the series of events necessary to faciliate that kind of RP. Iwanaga is also capable of doing such, and I should probably RP with her to that effect. Of course there's another major problem with the Bleach Fanon is the clusterfuck of whose who in the actual timeline of events. There is very little organization in that regard, but that cant be helped. And because every persons story is different we end up using canon characters for just that purpose. Generally, its much easier to stage events in the past then it is to do so in the future imho. Past is past, and at least then we have centuries worth of time to fit arcs in. But I digress, the flow of the RP would depend largely on what character YOU create and their own motivations and goals. If you dont have the motivation to see a character's goal succeed, then wanting to RP in an engaging story line is going to fail. I wont force you to make a character just to RP in a single battle, especially if you have no motivation on your own to do it. As opposed to thinking about it from the perspective of a single character, assume the role of a story teller and try to create a character who is the most probable to see it through. You may find creating such characters much easier than before. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hah, I doubt my competence to actually pull it off. I've never done it before, but in theory it should be doable. And Im happy that you and everyone else thinks that Dorothy is out to rule the realms. It means Im doing a good job of portarying that, though I will neither confirm nor deny if that is her goal. :) And character motivations are hard to think of. You're not the only one. Tsuchimikado and Dorothy are very similar in that regard. Ive designed them in such a way that, their goals are so ambiguous....yet I know the steps needed to enact them. Sometimes, knowing what you need to do is more important than the ultimate goal itself. At least for RPs in some degree. This is how you get all the Arcs. Rather its easier to construct a self-contained arc, and after you've gotten a few under your belt, a pattern emerges and their plan slowly begins to reveal itself. And besides, you dont need a character with a large organization, Dorothy only has...what...six...seven people under command? Two of which are indisposed, and another who is completely useless. So in total four that are active. Yet she could wreck untold devastation if she wanted to. You dont need an organization, what you need is a really good team. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, well I've already accounted for the possibility of more than one species of Hell denizens to exist. Note that in the Hell description the four realms ruled by the Optimates are seperated by whats known as the River Styx, which if you will is a sort of space or limbo that seperates the different realms. The part of Hell that Dorothy and all Diabolus hail from is this area. And given that no Diabolus aside from Charon or Peregrine can move through the River Styx without losing their selves, few have traveled beyond it. That space is also spatially infinite, so technically any number of realms can exist. I assume that the Hell "Demons" are part of, is an entirely different realm with few interactions. Considering how the race was written, they also seem to have very little association with humans and mythology, a role the Diabolus fulfill. Anyways, you've pretty much outlined the three major storyline ideas, but you've also forgotten a few details. While both of us will want to further our ambitions, there are going to be those who will seek to stop us. The good guys, the Gotei 13, etc, or any other outside organizations. Throw in that, and the entire story changes. But it all depends, on where we want to go. For now, I would suggest to concentrate on an arc, ie one step or phase in the grand plan, this way we both have a focus and things dont spiral out of control. Because what happens in the story may be FAR different than what we planned. But the meeting, we'll have to play out first and then from there we could go wherever. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry I wasnt clear before. Basically, we'd have to start with the "meeting" and go from there. Honestly I wont know which direction this will take until that actually happens. When I RP with a character I actually get inside their head, so Dorothy's reactions will be geniune and dependent on what exactly is said, and how its done. But i doubt either of us will leave the other alone. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya know, I'm a bit surprised that you'd want to create a new character anyway. I mean, with the RPs that youve done with Aha and Archones, you've got a better grasp of at least following through with at least real dialogue with characters and storylines. Which characters DO you have right now that are available? Hmm, although you did mention that most of your characters have no overreaching motivations of their own. Your current RP Qualms of the Passioned and Dispassioned seems to be going quite well. The characters certaintly seem alive enough to make it meaningful, though I'm largely unaware of the whole backstory you or your current cast of characters have gone through, so I'm left little context aside from scouring for certain characters whose names I can get from the RPs. Damn, I'm not even sure what Im trying to say, but I suppose its, what exactly is going on with your current characters, that you find yourself unable to progress with their own storyline? Are they too invested with what you have with your other friends to branch out or do they lack the necessary motivation as characters themselves to do it? Like I said, I'd very much be interested in RPing with you. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you didnt do anything wrong. And dont feel embarrased, I was trying to give praise, but it seems I did the exact opposite, sorry bout that. Its just that after reading I found it odd that you didnt want to use any of these characters, but you've cleared all that up now. Though I have to say that story overall at least is very interesting. The storylines you seem to be involved in arent necessarily world spanning or with the threat of total destruction, but remind me of a typical modern TV series with supernatural characters going about their daily lives but with with supernatural crap happening to them or busting through their front door step. I found that aspect to be quite endearing, since as this is predominately a "shounen" series, to see it done in a "seinen" sense was a welcomed surprise. And I can understand the sentiments for the continuity, its part of the reason that in every RP ive been I try to find some way to tie in as to why my character would be there at that time doing something. If you look at Kenshin's RPs, they are all mostly sporadic, however they all tie in to some degree, because thats how I introduced him into each one. This way, if I wanted to, I could chronicle his exploits into a sensible timeline. Though I'm interested in these..."Hell-Hunters", the concept seems as for what I read in an old RP is the equivalent of a demonic Resurreccion. Though there doesnt seem to be much data on it at least on this site. Well anyways, you answered all of my questions and then some, but I was more just curious than anything, and wanted to see how you were coming along with this new character concept. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, to be honest, I thought I had already replied to it, but that may have been a dream. Lately its getting difficult to determine whats real and what isnt, and I dont think thats a good thing. Anyways, so far so good on the character, though I think can sense a bit of...hesitance? Like I said before its easier to construct a theme for the character and build the character around that. So you have this Devil who clawed his way up the ranks, using guile, logic and of course a heavy dose of violence to get the job done and become a Prince of Hell. Given that only 72 exist at any one time and Hell has.....oh.....a bajillion souls in it, he must have done somethings to get to the top. His powers should reflect HOW he did it and to a certain extent help explain some things about his person. Im not exactly sure on the power you mentioned, though thats largely because its just so strange, I have no idea what to think of it. But it IS an interesting power, though what I'd like to see is how it relates to his personality and whatnot. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat... Sorry, but for some reason, wikia and chatango aren't working for me. Hopefully I can talk to you later. :/ :Once again, sorry. :/ My Bleach fanon wikia I have uploaded my own Bleach fanon wikia (that allows crossovers and stuff), but I need help with the files, characters and other stuff. You think you could provide it with the canon Bleach stuff for me? I might need help from other Bleach fans, too. Morty340 00:25, August 16, 2011 (UTC)